custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ferus (Kryptos Magna Arc)
Ferus is a Toa on Kryptos Magna and Miserix's right hand man. Biography Matoran Much of Ferus' early life is clouded in mystery, but it is known that he was a civilian in Odium Magna. He was a cart driver, and unlike most Le-Matoran, lived an uneventful life. He was the one responsible for the discovery of the Makuta Stone. He discovered it while driving a shipment of gemstones to a farm on the outskirts of the Magna, when he was forced to take cover in a cave while a hurricane wrecked havoc outside. While inside the cave he came across an odd looking stone. The stone glowed, like a lightstone, but was ten times the size of a normal lightstone. Ferus brought it back to be studied, and it was discovered to hold the secret of the Makuta. Ferus, being the one who found the stone, became a target for Brotherhood Assassins. He escaped capture numerous times, finally stealing the stone and running off to Mare Magna. There he waited for things to calm down, then he hid the stone and returned home. He was instantly seized by the Odium Magna Secret Police (OMSP) and placed under house arrest. After much debate it was decided to transform Ferus into a Toa to protect him from the Brotherhood, which was becoming bolder every day. Toa Ferus was made a Toa, but was thrust into a vicious power struggle between the Brotherhood and OMSP. He was a pawn in their war, and he loathed it. He betrayed his 'saviors' and joined the Mare Magna Military, and fought in the war between his former home and his new allegiance. After the War, Mare Magna was a scarred husk of what it had once been, so Ferus became a loner, fighting for the highest price, soon forming a guild of other outcasts such as himself. The guild was called the Creeds due to their strict code of conduct. After a few decades of fighting with the Creeds, Ferus again went solo. This time he was picked up by the Mortis Magna Military. Mortis Magna was currently fighting against Krika (Later Miserix) as he ravaged the Magna. After the rogue Makuta vanished into The Underworld, Ferus agian went solo. He eventually ended up at the Toa Temple, where he killed another being for insulting his honor. For his actions, he was stripped of his power and banished from all six Magna. He wandered around the Outlands for centuries until he was found by Miserix, who gave him Beta Class Shadow powers. Ferus became Miserix's right-hand man, relaying orders, leading campaigns. He was not a part of the campaign to destroy the rebellion due to the fact that he was away for an unknown reason. He is currently returning to Mortis Magna with a massive army. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality and Traits He is serious and never jokes around. He prefers to be alone, though he makes an exception when he is called by Miserix. In battle he is vicious and brutal, never hesitating to kill an opponent. He carries no respect for the Toa code and he loathes any Toa that do. Powers and Equipment Ferus was once able to use the power of Air, but that ability was stripped from him when he defiled the Toa Temple with violence. He was given shadow powers by Miserix, becoming on of the most power beings on Kryptos Magna. His customized Miru Nuva allows him to levitate himself and those in close proximity to to him. Appearances *''Rebel Stand'' (Upcoming) Trivia *The image in the above infobox is actually concept art for Lewa Nuva Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:User:Lord Grimlock Category:Kryptos Magna Arc Category:Toa of Air Category:Toa of Shadow